A Different Perspective
by fallenrouge
Summary: What if Faith had a child with Spike and she didnt learn to take her mother seriously...


A Different Perspective...  
  
By fallenrouge  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all the characters from Angel. But I own Rena...  
  
Summary: What if Faith and Spike happened to have a relationship when she was called to L.A during the fifth season of ATS? Well here well find out.  
  
Chapter 1...  
  
Faith was sitting in a crouched position on an abandoned building in Los Angeles watching the vampires below talk to one another. Her hand keeping hold of the railing below her and the other on her knee holding the stake ready to jump from the height to reach the action of the three vampires. Her mind was already jumbled on what she was going to do once she gets down there, maybe play a little to see what they would do, that thought made a simple smirk form on her lips.  
  
But the vampires stopped talking which made her clench the railing thinking that they had finally caught she was watching them. But that wasn't it. They were looking down the opposite side of the alley seeing someone coming towards them and growls were erupting from their throats, and Faith could tell this was another vampire but it didn't sound like they were old friends or anything.  
  
Rolling her eyes it was the blonde vampire, Spike, he seemed to show up and start ruining her fun. But instead of waiting to see what he was going to do she jumped from the building she was on, landing with a hard bang to the ground they looked to her and back to Spike. She didn't waste time and immediately started fighting the vamps already having to stake one of them in an instant.  
  
Spike just smirked knowing he had just made that fire burn inside her for the action, because he was the one that happened to make her do that when she just wanted the pleasure of the kill. Hands in his pockets he stood there and watched as she had finally finished with the last vampire, a smile escaped to replace the smirk she once had and she spun the stake in hand a few times as she placed it behind her jacket.  
  
"So, luv did you have a good time?" He asked her with a gentle smirk upon his face.  
  
Turning to face him she rolled her eyes again, "I would have if you hadn't shown up, but what the heck you do seem to help somehow."  
  
"Well at least you had finished them off. We should get out of here now, pet," Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she shrugged and brushed past him.  
  
Spike shook his head in disbelief as he turned and followed her. They had been together for a while, ever since she had been called to be the slayer for Los Angeles since she was willing to keep working for it. No matter the cost she had actually been able to keep a place, able to fend for herself most of the time, help people, and all the things she was needed for. She was just so tense about it, because what happened over the years had been such a big surprise for Faith and Spike.  
  
They had a sixteen-year-old daughter. This was a very weird thing to happen between them, they had known each other for a while; alright maybe a few years but that didn't really change anything except Faiths life. She had expected a plain slayer life but instead she had to have a child that she doesn't know how to really care for, she had been with Angel and his team at the Hyperion most of her life and Faith deeply regretted it.  
  
Spike was picking up her feelings and had a worried look on his face now; she was letting go of all those grief filled feelings and not caring if someone felt that. Spike walked briskly behind her a few feet so he wouldn't be a problem for her, he knew how she acted during this. Faith was under a lot of pressure from redemption, family, and even understanding why this had happened to her.  
  
Her face was keeping a glance upon the ground as she walked and remembering everything she had done before to all of those who cared for her and possibly loved her, it hurt like hell. The cops that knew her pretty well didn't want her to take care of this child of hers because she had a whole history of murders and other things she didn't bother to even tell others about. But she was so hurt inside that this had happened to the very daughter she loved, and even to know that her daughter barely knew whom she was.  
  
But whatever the matter they had finally reached the Hyperion and walked inside silent as usual and her daughter Rena came downstairs. Rena looked a bit like her mom with the dark brown hair and the face features but she had Spikes eyes of the blue. If you could see she was both of theirs, a child that had a father that was a soulled vampire and a mother that was a rouge slayer. She didn't go to Faith she went directly to Spike giving him a hug, which made a rather discrete fire burn that she didn't care for her mother.  
  
"Rena why don't you hug your mother? Because I have to get going," Spike told her rather in a commanding like tone.  
  
"Who?" Rena asked giving him the confused look.  
  
Faith heard that and it deliberately felt like she was shot just there and then. Her face had become blank and she just started walking towards the stairs and then headed to her room slamming the door behind her. Spike just had moved Rena out of the way and started up the stairs after her but she had locked the doors also. Sighing he just went back to the lobby to Rena who was now sitting on the couch.  
  
"Rena listen to me, alright?" He demanded.  
  
"Umm...alright," she could tell this was another one of his speeches.  
  
"Rena I am not going to give you one of those long speeches I usually have pet, but you need to understand and live with something I'm going to tell you."  
  
Rena responded with keeping her blue eyes connected with his listening to him.  
  
"Alright. Faith.... is your mother alright? She has been here for you almost your whole life but you have not shown any affection towards your mother these past years, and you need to stop hurting her mate. Faith has been nurturing you since you were a child although it may not seem like it, she has been even if it kills her to."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts pet, she is your mother and there is no doubt about it alright. And yes I am your father but that does not mean you should favor me more then your own mother." Spike told her in a soft yet harsh tone.  
  
Rena couldn't answer or even speak at the moment knowing something wasn't right with him, she just wanted to yell in his face that Faith wasn't her mother only a killer that her own father had been with. But whatever the case she wasn't fully understanding this and Spike just left her in the lobby to think about it for a while.  
  
Getting up after a few moments she went to the stairs edge and takes a deep breath as she starts up the stairs to her mothers room. She went to the bedroom door and knocked on it with her mind thinking other wise to get out of here, to run from her problems. But instead she stayed and Faith got up and went to the door opening seeing Rena standing there.  
  
"...Mom..." she said softly.  
  
Faith stood there for a moment actually processing that Rena had once again called her mom and it was a good feeling to know. Smiling slightly she just stood there for a few seconds and found herself not even speaking.  
  
"Yes Rena?"  
  
"Umm...I'm sorry I was making you angry because of my actions."  
  
"Rena its alright," she lied. "But please put others feelings before your own for once."  
  
Rena just nodded in agreement and she surprised her mother with an affectionate hug when she hugged her daughter back with a smile. Both happened to love one another a lot in a family, daughter-mother, way and it seemed like it wasn't going to change.  
  
Too be continued... 


End file.
